Chapter 56 (Black Clover)
is the 56th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Marx Francois uses his magic to look into Gueldre Poizot's mind and finds all the crimes that Gueldre has committed while the captain of the Violet Orca. Yami Sukehiro comments about how Gueldre is more suited to being in the Black Bulls for how black all his deeds are, and Charlotte Roselei says that this explains why Gueldre did not want to have everyone looking into his mind. They then find out that Gueldre is the one who kidnapped the barrier mages so that the White Night Eye could attack the city and that he did it for some rare magic items. Marx tells Julius Novachrono that the White Night Eye probably already killed the barrier mages. Julius then tells the captains that they are not going to release this information to the public and that he wants them all to check their squads for anyone who might have ties to the enemy. Julius then says that they are dismissed along with starting their investigation, and also tells Marx to continue his interrogation. Rill Boismortier and Asta say their goodbyes and all the squad captains (except Yami) leave. After leaving Liar undoes his spell and comments about how good of a actor he is. Liar also comments about how no one was able to see through his Transformation Magic and also says that nobody is going to get suspicious for a while. In a room within the Magic Knights' headquarters, Julius apologizes to Yami and Asta for having them stay. Julius comments about how it is sad to be betrayed by a comrade and that he has probably made a lot of mistakes because he has become the Magic Emperor so fast. Yami tells Julius that he picked the wrong guys if he just wanted to talk. Julius reveals to them that the White Night Eye are after jewels called magic stones and that was the reason Fuegoreon Vermillion was targeted. Julius also says that they are not going to let them get the last three stones and that they know the location of one of them. Julius reveals that one magic stone is located in a Grand Magic Zone, the Seabed Temple. Asta asks what a Grand Magic Zone is, which makes Yami angry and threaten to crush Asta's head. Julius tells Asta that a Grand Magic Zone is an area that has strong fields of mana that cause magical phenomena. Julius also says that the Seabed Temple is especially dangerous and that the dungeon that Asta conquered was just the tip of the iceberg. Yami says that their mission is just to get there and get the magic stone before the White Night Eye. Julius responds that it is only a job that the Black Bulls can do. Julius thinks about how there has to be a traitor in the Magic Knights and if Yami will do the mission, which Yami says that if it is an order. Yami then remembers when he had gotten his grimoire and how he met Julius and asked to join the Magic Knights. Yami then salutes to Julius and says that he is going to prove that Julius has not made any mistakes. Julius is pleased to hear Yami's answer and then tells Asta that his Anti Magic will be a big help to the squad in the zone, and Asta then salutes Julius while saying that he will do his best. Yami and Asta then leave and while leaving Asta comments about how someone amazing has excepted something about him. Yami slaps Asta's back and says that he let Asta into the Black Bulls squad and to do his best. Later in Nairn, Gauche Adlai is visiting Marie Adlai and Sister Theresa. Gauche tells Theresa that dropped by for a visit in an insulting way, which Theresa tells him to introduce himself in a better way. Marie tells Gauche to stop which Gauche gladly does. Gauche then tells Theresa that he is glad that she protected his sister and that she is alive, which shocks Theresa. Marie is then glad that Asta has arrived, which made Gauche angry enough to kill Asta, and Theresa thinks that Gauche still has more growing to do. At Rebecca Scarlet's home, Marco returns Asta's robe. Noelle Silva comments about how Asta had gotten torn up with out her, which Asta says that he gets torn up even if she is there. Rebecca thinks about how she cannot fight with a girl that can fight along side of Asta. Rebecca then kisses Asta on the cheek and thanks him for saving her siblings, and thinks that she can take his first kiss. Asta tells her your welcome, while Noelle is shocked. Marie says that she wants to kiss Asta too, which causes Gauche to attack Asta. Magic and Spells used References Navigation Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover